Her Secret Admirer
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Regina Mills receives some flowers on Valentines Day and finds out that it was from Emma. Furious under the belief that she did this to trick her, Regina confronts Emma, but soon finds out the Sheriff's real intentions. Swan Queen T just in case.


_So I will say, the premiere of season two of OUAT was my turning point. I officially ship swan queen! And I'm quite excited to be on such a large ship and involved in a large swan queen community. Anyway, I just had to write a sweet one shot. Enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

**Her Secret Admirer**

* * *

Emma breathed in the heavenly scent, admiring the brilliant colors and velvety petals of the bouquet she clutched in her hand. She had never intended for her relationship with the Mayor to escalate this far, yet everytime she was with the woman her motherly instincts took over in her protection for Henry, and the Mayor would lash out with the aggressiveness of a lion awoken from his slumber, and instinctively Emma would too. Emma only wanted her son's happiness, and though it was clear that Regina loved and cared for him, she sensed that Henry wasn't complete happy and knew about his absurd beliefs. So she only wanted to stay to ensure he would be okay. So like a fierce storm Regina's loathing for Emma grew.

Yet over the past few weeks, foreign feelings had been consuming her whenever she was with Regina. Her heart would pound, her breath would catch in her throat, heat would rush under her skin and dangerously rise to her cheeks and the simple act of speaking would turn into a difficult challenge. During mid conversation her eyes would stray away from the brunet's eyes and wander down to her flawless skin and linger on the small scar on her strawberry lips which always intrigued her, and down to her figure where she drunk in her curves and slender legs before she quickly met Regina's gaze before she was caught. At night Emma found her thoughts on Regina, it wasn't as if she saw the woman enough during the day.

Honestly, was there no escaping her? As much as the Sheriff hated it, there was no denying it: she had developed feelings for Regina Mills. Perhaps it was the deep motherly love she held for her son, or her strong ambition to get what she wanted and doing all she could to get it (and most of the time she succeeded). A trait Emma loathed yet also admired. But Emma guessed it was yesterday's events when she truly recognised her feelings for this woman. And as much as Emma tried to kill the feelings for her she couldn't.

It was yesterday when Emma had decided to purchase the flowers for Regina on Valentines Day. She was dropping Henry off when she paused, something inside her urging her to look into the window. And so she did. Regina was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed in a deep remembrance as she brushed a gold ring amongst her lips. Her eyes saddened when they opened as she stared across the distance, her teeth grazing her lips before she put the ring back on her finger and walked off.

Pity and sadness for the woman sunk Emma's heart as she had watched her. She assumed the ring was from someone Regina had lost and loved dearly, perhaps it was even an engagement ring. And Emma suddenly felt the need for her to smile, which compelled her into buying the flowers. It was only a shame she wouldn't be there to see it.

…

A sigh escaped Regina's lips as she strolled up the driveway, her fingers fumbling with her keys. The crunching under her heels caught her attention and she looked down, seeing a bouquet of flowers, the stem under her stiletto heel. Her eyebrows knitted in a frown and she picked it up, examining the luscious lavender, scarlet, yellow and blue flowers.

Unlocking the door she walked in and as usual headed to her office, dropping her handbag on her desk. Sitting behind her mahogany desk she examined the flowers closely, finding a card attached.

_Happy Valentines Day Regina Mills, I hoped this reached you safely. I thought these flowers best reflected your beauty. _

But that's all it read. Regina's lips pursed as she tried to think of her sender, or perhaps admirer was a better word. Although she hated to admit it, her heart did soften when she got past the shock of her gift. She couldn't deny the pleasant satisfaction of having a 'secret admirer' as their often labeled. Her first thought of the mysterious figure was Sidney, but she doubted it.

Then something caught the corner of her eyes. Inspecting the flowers closely she reached in and gently picked it up with her forefinger and thumb and brought it to her eye. Anger steamed inside her and flushed her cheeks as the realisation dawned on her. She was holding a strand of yellow hair, and she knew it was from Emma. Who else could it be? No doubt it was some trick to fool Regina into thinking that someone actually admired her.

Regina's chest tightened at the thought, she _actually_ believed she held someone's fondness, but she was foolish. She couldn't possibly, and Sidney-the idiot- didn't count. Regina tried to control her raging anger as she pressed the button of her phone, signaling for her assistant.

" Yes Mayor Mills?"

" Send the Sheriff over," Regina commanded, her voice cutting through like ice. " Tell her the paperwork on the town's crime rates was due on my desk three days ago and I expect it here now."

" Yes mam."

Regina lent back in her chair, her eyes narrowed in a hardened glare and her thoughts on Emma Swan.

…

Emma furiously swung Regina's office door open, her hand gripping the paperwork and her face hardened with anger.

" Look Regina, I know how you treat others around you but I'm telling you now, I won't tolerate being 'ordered' around like-"

" Ms. Swan!"

Emma stopped talking, her eyebrows raised at her raging, venomous tone. Regina shot out of her chair and stormed over, the bouquet clutched in her hands and her eyes flaming with rage.

" Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke?"

Emma's eyes widened when she saw the flowers, her brain scrambling for ideas as to how she found out she sent it.

" What are you talking about?" she asked coolly, deciding to play dumb.

Regina stifled a bitter laugh. " You can cut the act dear, I found a strand of your hair on the flowers. Now, I assume you sent them to make me believe I had an admirer of some sort? Or did you have other intentions?"

Emma opened her mouth to respond, barely believing what she was hearing. Frustration bubbled inside of her at the woman's complete oblivion to the obvious feelings the person held for her, _she held for her_. She realized now that the wall Regina had built around her was rigged and strong, because the woman wouldn't let anyone inside. And she knew that Regina's wall was built on her insecurity and didn't let anyone except Henry in.

_Had Regina always been alone because of the doubt she held that no one else would love her?_ The sad thought ran through Emma's mind, but then again everyone knew about the reporter's infatuation with her. So perhaps she didn't want to move on. Even so, Regina's current actions saddened Emma because she refused to believe that someone would like her enough to send her something on Valentines Day, but also frustration that the woman couldn't graciously accept the flowers or at least be content with the gift. And Emma guessed that it was these feelings that drove her next actions.

Emma strode towards Regina and cupped the side of her face and pulled her in, her lips crashing onto hers. Regina's eyes widened and she dropped the flowers, horrified at the blonde's actions. Emma lips tore through her wine drenched lips, her lips kneading through Regina's frozen lips. But still Regina was rigged in absolute shock. Desperately, Emma's tongue ran across her lower lip, tempting Regina to respond.

Regina wanted to pull away, yet though her mind screamed for her to move her body stayed in place. A strange warmth rushed surged under her skin, tingling her fingers tips and tainting her cheeks a rosy red, her body was responding to the Sheriff's touch and instinctively she felt her lips respond to Emma's demanding lips. A smile graced her lips when she felt Regina deepen the kiss and encouraged, her free hand travelled down her side and to her waist as Regina's fingers brushed her curls, threading through her hair.

After what seemed like a brief moment the couple broke away, breathless. Regina's eyes were still wide as she stared at Emma in astonishment, speechless. Emma bit her lip under the woman's stare and finally broke the silence.

" Um," she said, her voice struggling to hold its steadiness. " Your paperwork."

Emma stepped passed Regina and placed it on her desk and, her cheeks reddening at the woman's gaze she briskly made her way to the exit.

" Uh, Ms. Swan."

Emma paused, closing her eyes. Emma turned around, surprised to see a small smile dancing on Regina's lips.

" Thank you for the flowers." _And other gifts, _she added silently with a secret smile.

Emma smiled in return, giving her a small nod before she left. _Well…_Regina thought as she picked up the flowers and placed them on her desk, perching on the end of her desk, deep in thought. Perhaps she'd be making more calls to Emma Swan in the future.

* * *

_Thanks for reading please tell me what you think! _


End file.
